


Keep Your Head Down

by dentedsky



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: dbsk_flashfic, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gods, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're gods of Fire and Light. KYHD universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Head Down

_**Keep**_  
U-Know is the god of Fire and all he wants to do is blow up the world. He’s unable to – last time he’d tried, Max, the god of Light, had locked him in Purgatory: a white room of glass squares and white, blinding light. He refuses to beg, though, and U-Know stays in his domain, alone, throwing fire around for lack of anything better to do, while Max stands in his land of black and white and relishes his hold on the world. One day, thinks U-Know, one day I’ll destroy this polluted planet and together, Max, we’ll restart time.

 _ **Your**_  
One and one equals one. It’s not mathematics or science, it’s the secret answer to the biggest question in the universe: What is the meaning of life? Max knows because Max is a god, the second last god of a long line of gods; the others had died long ago along with humanity’s inability to believe in anything. There’re days when he wishes he were the god of Darkness, not Light, so he can shut himself away and sleep for millennia. One and one – god and god – he’s waiting patiently for the inevitable day when he and U-Know’ll fuse together.

 _ **Head**_  
Max sends U-Know a message: he’s finally given in, and U-Know feels so triumphant he flies straight to their meeting place: an angular room specifically for the gods to meet. Sad that there are only the two of them left, but U-Know is glad that of all the gods who could have survived, Max, his beautiful, witty Max, is the one he’s left with. With their rivalry comes the inability to tell Max how he feels – but then, they’re about to be reborn so perhaps now is the time. Max finally arrives and they argue and fight: it is love.

 _ **Down**_  
Planet Earth is so polluted and so over populated it’s about to collapse. After holding discussions with U-Know and their black-clad clergy in the House of Gods they make the final decision. Max goes back to his sanctuary and gathers his powers into a ball of light then leaves to meet U-Know on the last tower in the last city. Their haughty demeanours are belied by their unhinged powers wreaking havoc on the world. The excitement, the untried tension between them – it makes thunder, lightning, fire and hell. And then they’re coalescing, and it feels exhilarating and orgasmic. They’re one.


End file.
